The present invention relates to a plastic infusion bottle having a partial section of its bottom wall which bulges outward in the manner of a cup and which can be pierced in the region of its bottom by an infusion spike. The partial section and a cup-shaped cover cap, which can be placed thereon from the outside, are connected in liquid-tight manner. The cover cap has a cover bottom with a central region which can be removed. The cover cap also has a clamping ring for the infusion spike placed between the cover bottom and the bottom. The clamping ring is essentially an O-ring having an internal diameter which is smaller than the diameter of the central region.
Such an infusion bottle is known from German Patent No. DE-OS 41 03 041. This infusion bottle is made of polyethylene or polypropylene. An elastic lip is provided in the downward hanging mouth of the infusion bottle to allow a conical infusion spike to be fixed in position. The lip snugly surrounds the infusion spike with radial tension initially. For recycling purposes, the entire closure cap, including the lip, is produced from a uniform thermoplastic material. Such infusion bottles have unsatisfactory properties because it is difficult to obtain a sufficiently firm seat. Moreover, it is difficult to satisfactorily mount and handle the customary infusion spikes whose diameter varies within a minimum range of 4-5.6 mm. Leakages in the transition region between the clamping ring and the closure cap are frequent. The infusion solution in the infusion bottle can therefore, during the removal, pass the clamping disk in the edge region and leak past the inserted infusion spike.
There remains a need for the further development of infusion bottles of the aforementioned type that provide a proper seating and fit with respect to infusion spikes having a wide range of diameters. Moreover, there remains a need for the further development of infusion bottles of the aforementioned type that are capable of being easily recycled.